Erik Lehnsherr
Erik Lehnsherr is a Wizard and supervillain and is commonly known as his supervillain name Magneto and his Sith Name Gandalf. He was potrayed by DarthPotato77 in the Sith Temple Game. History Childhood Erik Lehnsherr was born in Poland around 1935. Once World War II broke out, he was forced into a Concentration Camp and was seperated from his parants. Lensherr tried running back to his parents before gates closed. Nazi soldiers began grabbing him to prevent Erik from escaping. He reached his arm out toward a metal gate and his powers began to manifest. Dr. Klaus Schmidt watches outside of his office window being knocked unconscious. Other soldiers look at the gate he bent and immediatly reported to Schmidt. Schmidt was interested in Erik's powers. Schmidt ordered the young boy to his office and ordered Erik to move a small coin on his desk. When Erik could not do it, Schmidt called in Erik's mother. Schmidt pointed a gun at his mother and told Erik ha did not move the coin, he would shoot. Erik still could not do it, and Schmidt shot. This brought Erik into a rampage and he was able to destroy everything made of metal in the room using his powers. After the destruction was over, Erik was crying. Schmidt gave him his Nazi coin and spent years torturing the boy to find his powers. X-Men Years later, Erik worked to kill Schmidt, now known as Sebastian Shaw. He tracked him from Switzerland to Argentina to Miami. In Miami, Erik found out Shaw was also a mutant and had the power to absorb energy and was no match for him. There he met mutants Charles Xaviar and Revan Darkholme who were also looking for Shaw. Shaw had a plan to kill non-mutants and take control of the world. They gathered several other mutants to help fight Shaw and prevent World War III which was part of Shaw's plan. They lept into action and attacked Shaw's submarine. Erik fought Shaw and killd him by using the same coin he was odered to move as a child by pu tting it through Shaw's brain. Erik took Shaw's helmet and when American and Russian soldiers fired at the mutants,Erik tried to force the missles back a them. Xaviar tried to stop him but Erik accidentally parylized him. Erik then formed the Brotherhood of Mutants. Brotherhood of Mutants Years later, Magneto had was working with several supervillains in the Brotherhood. They fought Xaviar's X-Men several times over Magneto's treatmento of humans. Magneto did not necessecarily hate the X-Men, but they always stood in his way oh his plots against humans. Magneto was in fact very saddened by Xaviars death, and sttod up for him when Pyro said he wished he could have killed him himself. The last time they fought, where Magneto tried to destroy the mutant cure and kill the mutant who was the source of it, Magneto was cured by Wolverine and Hank McCoy. Exile With no powers, Lehnsherr journeyed to Britain where he met Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. He pretended to enlist in the Death Eaters in exchange for training as a wizard. When Voldemort found out about this, he attempted to kill Etik, but was unsuccessful and Erik escaped. Erik decided not to seek revenge, remembering Sebastian Shaw. He decided to do good instead of evil as he did as Magneto. Erik took the name Gandalf and went to the secret world of Middle-Earth. With the help of Saruman the White, he became well known and discovered the One Ring after going on an adventure with Bilbo Baggins. Despite what he always said, Gandalf secretly wanted the One Ring to become immortal. But Gandalf tried to resist this to not have a repeat of how power hungry he was as Magneto. Deciept Eventually, Gandalf met Frodo Baggins, when Bilbo left the Shire without the One Ring, it was given to Frodo. When Gandalf realized Gollum told Sauron about Bilbo, Gandalf and Frodo decided to take the Ring to Rivendell. Frodo also brought along Samwise Gamgee, and later Meriadoc Bradybonk and Peregrin Took. When they reached Rivendell, They decided to destroy the Ring. Gandalf finally decided he must take the Ring. He came up with a grand plan to take it. Gandalf, the four Hobbits, as well as as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimili, and Boromir set off to Mordor to destroy the Ring. A key part of his plan was appearing to be dead to Frodo. Gandalf faked his death at Moria, and used the power of flight he learned from Voldemort to survive. One the Fellowship was broken and Boromir was dead, Gandalf appeared to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili. He savd King Theoden and helped win The Battle of Helm's Deep. When Frodo was nearly killed by Shelob, Gandalf apparated to Frodo to go to the Undying Lands, secretly plotting to kill him. War on Middle-Earth will be completed after Spider-Wolffe's Second Ambush Game Return After this, Gandalf began to regain his power as Magneto and joined Darth Sidious at the Sith Temple Base although only being able to levitate metal. Voldemort, who disguised himself as Plagieus joined the Jedi and tried to overthrow the Sith with the help of Starkiller and Revan, After Gandalf was voted off, he pretended to be dead. Boba Fett stole the One Ring from what he thought was Gandalf's corpse. Gandalf attempted to kill the Bounty Hunter but Gollum, who wasn't really dead, took it first. Maul and Bane alse faked their deaths, and feeling betrayed, the three journeyed to Hogwarts. And would kill Sidious should he appear there. Death Gandalf shaved his beard and once again tool upon Sebastian Shaw'a helmet to be Magneto. When the Sith as well as Voldemort appeared at Hogwarts, a massive battle broke out. Magneto dueled with Voldemort using Lightsabers. With his staff, Magneto cast the Killing Curse on Voldemort. Magneto used the Cruciatus Curse on Savage Opress. While seeing this, Maul attacked Magneto. Magneto cut Maul in half but never the less, Maul kept fighting and managed to decapitate Magnato, killing him. Category:Characters